


blue // pink

by misschevalier



Series: hearts. [6]
Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Insecurity, Multi, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People told Matt that when you were in love, the world would become pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue // pink

**Author's Note:**

> a lil' short thing i wrote trying to get rid of my writer’s block, hope you enjoy it!

 Matt didn’t know what to expect when he started dating six other guys.

His last relationship wasn’t exactly, well, _healthy_.

People told him that when you were in love, the world would become pink around him and you would be blinded by how pretty it seemed, everything would be lighter and, while not everything in the world would be perfect and not every problem would be solved, everything felt better because you’re with that person.

Somehow, Matt’s world was blue.

He thought that maybe for him it was different.

It took him time to realize that blue was bad.

When Matt got upset about something silly, _he_ would tell him to forget about it and he should stop being stupid about it; when Matt wanted to be alone, _he_ would question him about why, why he needed time alone, wasn’t he happy, it wasn’t enough what they have? He wouldn’t understand; when Matt worked hard and came home late hours into the night, _he_ would ask him where he went, why he was cheating on him, why he waslying.

Matt stopped telling him things because he didn’t trust _him_.

 _He_ didn’t make him smile, _he_ didn’t make him laugh, **_he_** didn’t make him happy. Matt doesn’t really remember how everything went down but he knew that he didn’t want to see him, he didn’t want to remember anything, he didn’t want to feel that way again.

Years passed before he would stand between six other guys that proposed to him to enter their relationship. The thought of a polyamorous relationship never came to his mind until now but he didn’t really oppose to it: they were his friends, probably the closest friends he ever had.

“We promise we’ll take as slow as you want to,” Lawrence told him, warm words on Matt’s ears.

He accepted it and he didn’t remember the last time he saw them smile so widely.

Months after and he still cannot believe how they treat him.

James wanting to cuddle with him on those movie nights that he always falls asleep in, Bruce making him laugh so hard he has to sit down, Lawrence being there whenever he needed to talk to someone, Adam calming him down when he got upset about something silly and telling him that it wasn’t stupid and that it was okay to be upset, Sean holding his hand in public and not being ashamed by it, Joel staying with him some nights when Matt has to stay late, telling him not to overwork himself; he cannot believe that they do those things for him and he had forgotten how nice it felt to have someone that you can trust.

 Matt didn’t know what to expect when he started dating six other guys, he didn’t expect to be this fucking happy, and when the realization hit him, his world stopped for a moment.

“Hey, Matt, do you have-?” Adam stopped talking when he saw his boyfriend. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

When a worried tone slipped into Adam’s words, the other guys turned around.

Matt didn’t realize that he had been still, staring at his computer screen without moving, tears treating to come down from his eyes and run down his cheeks; he opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out. He felt someone move his chair, pulling back from his desk and noticed Adam kneeling in front of him, Bruce’s hand on his shoulder and his other boyfriends looking worriedly at him. “Matt?” Adam called, hands on his knees. “Matt.”

“I’m sorry” and the words barely came out from his mouth, hands quickly pressing on his face, trying to rub away the tears and hold back the harsh breaths that shook his body. He tried to move back his chair into place, muttering how he should get back to work, how he was being stupid but a pair of hands stopped him from moving.

“It’s alright,” Joel said softly besides him, his warm hand on his back, moving softly. “Don’t be sorry.”

Matt wasn’t sure if he cried harder because of what he said or because he didn’t care what he was sorry for, he made him feel better and before he knew it, James’ arms were around him and his boyfriends were telling him how it was alright, that they loved him, that everything was okay and-

They loved him.

And, in that moment, Matt’s world became pink and orange and yellow and _gold_ and it couldn’t have been more right and more perfect.


End file.
